Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Vanessa sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Vanessa also earns a $$28$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Vanessa wants to earn at least $$39$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Vanessa will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Vanessa wants to make at least $$39$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $39$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $39$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $28 \geq $39$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $39 - $28 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $11 $ $x \geq \dfrac{11}{5} \approx 2.20$ Since Vanessa cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.20$ up to $3$ Vanessa must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.